


Что же будет после Люцифера и Рафаэля?

by Fotini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как греческие политики Винчестеров по миру пустили</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что же будет после Люцифера и Рафаэля?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Μετά τον Λούσιφερ και τον Ραφαέλ, τι](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203242) by TheElephantMaster. 



> Я нашла драбблик на греческом! Это такая забавная и до сих пор актуальная;-) зарисовочка времён 6-го сезона. Но! Это же греческий! Это же фик на греческом! Это же фик на греческом про Винтов! Ну как я могла пройти мимо?! Хоть он и такой ниочёмный... но я так люблю греческий!

Дин и Сэм остановились в очередном мотеле. Дин чистил оружие сидя на своей кровати, а Сэм читал последние мировые новости на ноутбуке.  
Тут он поднял голову и сообщил брату:  
– Дин, минуту назад Папандреу, премьер-министр Греции, подал в отставку!  
– И? – вопросил Дин недоуменно, не понимая, какое им может быть до этого дело.  
– Дин, греческая экономика находится в глубоком кризисе. Теперь, когда премьер-министр подал в отставку, их банкротство это всего лишь вопрос времени, а следом мяч покатится дальше по всей Еврозоне, затем по миру, заденет и нашу страну. Всё это произойдёт, если они сейчас же не найдут кого-то другого на этот пост, что, по моему мнению, маловероятно. Согласно, этой статье, решать этот вопрос будут греческие политики, а в мире нет упрямей ослов, которые вряд ли придут к соглашению! – разразился целой лекцией Сэм.  
– Еврозона? – опять не понял Дин.  
Сэм не мог поверить в такое невежество брата и покачал головой с неодобрением.  
Раздался шорох крыльев и они оба повернули головы туда, где появился Кастиэль.  
– Как война на небесах, Кас? – спросил Дин.  
– Вчера закончилась полным поражением врага. Я теперь новый Бог! – поведал им счастливый Кас.  
– Отлично, Кас! От души поздравляем! - воскликнули братья.  
Кас их поблагодарил и продолжил:  
– Да, всё это очень хорошо, но мы должны спасти мир не только от Рафаэля и демонов, но и от других недугов! А конкретнее – от греческих политиков!  
Винчестеров удивило это заявление и они потребовали объяснений.  
– Некоторое время назад я был в греческом Парламенте. Я сообщил им, что единственный способ остановить грядущий хаос – это подвергнуться божественному вмешательству и провозгласить премьер-министром меня. Так что скоро вы узнаете, что я новый премьер-министр Греции! – ответил им с довольной улыбкой Кастиэль.  
Но, несмотря на предупреждение ангела, греческие политики снова сделали по своему и выбрали премьер-министром Пападемоса, бывшего банкира.  
Кастиэль почесал в затылке.  
– Не ожидал, что они НАСТОЛЬКО глупы! Ладно они получают по заслугам, но как же остальной мир? – вопрошал он в отчаянии. – И уже, увы, слишком поздно вмешиваться в их долбаную демократию!  
Через месяц стало ясно, что новое правительство вне всякого сомнения совершенно бесполезно. Два месяца спустя, новый премьер-министр, не сумев справиться с ситуацией, подал в отставку вместе со своими министрами. Сразу после, греческое государство обанкротилось, тем самым вызвав, как цунами, банкротство во всех странах Еврозоны. Западные страны вне Европы также медленно катились вниз...  
В течение нескольких месяцев весь мир погрузился в полную анархию.  
Где-то высоко за облаками Кастиэль наблюдал за происходящим, и не мог поверить, что он, Господь, владыка мира, что катится в Тартарары.  
В то же время, где-то далеко внизу, два брата – тоже попавшие под жернова экономического кризиса – для того, чтобы хоть как-то заработать пару-тройку баксов, заключили мир с существами, на которых когда-то охотились, и вместе с ними основали бродячий цирк...


End file.
